Starstruck
by ichigoneko46347
Summary: Sakuya's evil twin sister Akuya's adventures in Gensokyo also here xxichigoneko46347xx /gallery/45743138 @ deviantart
1. Starstruck Chapter 2 A New Year

Reimu was really tired after running miles and miles above moonbeams and moonbeams to go see her gfs howse who was Akuya Sakaya's kawaiii gothix ecil twim.  
"Hey gurl wheber did you get that skirt" she acksed  
"Oh thousth knoweth just Hit Rpic where I getith all my clothseth" she replied flipping her smoky lavender-tipped midnight black hair.  
"Wow girl your so kawaii pls be my sensei!" flustered Reimu said turning a bright red color.  
"Oh anything for you Reimu, your hair like chestnut seeds and eyes that could only be obtained from color contacts but yours are a natural beauty"  
"Anata wa finarrinotisuedesu!" she replied, turning even redder, her kokoro about to pop out of her from going doki-doki so much.

Reimu kissed her kawaii gothic girlfriend who is Sayaka's evil twin sister, Ayaka goodbye as she ran of to go tell her friends. She adored Ayaka every single bit. Her long luscious black hair and her pearlescent ruby-red eyes adorned with electric blue eyeliner and purple eyeshadow like a frosty mist of the eye, her dark black skull t-shirt with her hot pink sheer miniskirt and skeleton tights, perfected by her spiked heels, lustful yet playful long legs, the way the moonlight danced on her eyes, and how the sunlight was a gem to her hair.  
However she never saw the sun as she is a vamp.  
Reimu took a bus to a foresty part of Gensokyo where all her friends were and sat down to eat lunch with them.  
Yukari, Patchouli, Sanae, Kanako, and Mamizou.  
They all had a dark look on their faces.  
"Hey hows it hanging" Reimimu said optimistically.  
"Ewimu we need to talk," started Mamizou.  
Reumu looked down at her feet.  
"There's been an accident with Cieno" Patchouli suggested, breaking in to tears upon the last syllable.  
"Oh no not Cirno!" Reimu screamed.  
"She died from playing too much jump-rope..." Yukari finished.  
Reimu didn't know how to handle this. She ran away crying blood to a nearby feild where she found her girlfriend Ayaka.  
"Ayaka... Why are you here, im glad to see you but you know youcan't be out in the sun! And why am I crying blood..." Reimu exclaimed.  
"Reimu I love you and id do anything for you... But you know we cannot be together forever. So I have transformed you into a vampire!" She replied.  
"But why" reimu said shocked  
"We can only die by sunlight which is y we carry parasols or a cr... -o-s-s. Or a steak in the heart.  
"But how could yu do that without telling me!"  
"Reimu its not what you think"  
"I dont care! ITS OVER BITCH" Reimu yelled at poor Ayaka in front of all of Reimu's now former friends.  
Reimu stormed off.  
"Wow what's her problem" Yukari commented.  
"Yeah," continued Patchouli "i'm not Gonna hang out with her anymore..."


	2. Starstruck Chapter 3 Rivers of Blood

Ayaka was really upset. Patchouli said to her "girl you cheer up you deserve better han that bitch anyway!"  
"Yeah and now you can date me instead," continued Mamizou "cause girl you swagga,"  
"Or me," said Sanae  
"Can u not," said Yukari  
Ayaka then felt the feint breeze of the wind on her cheek and in that exact moment she felt as if dead Cirno was calling out to her.  
"Whatever ur all a bunch of peeps," replied Ayaka stealthily yer gracefully, flipping her hair "I could score way better,"  
Ayaka went off to do just that. She traveled all the way to another village when suddenly she saw...

_**SAKUYA!**_  
"Oh hey what are you doing here... BITCH." said Akuya gleefully yet seriously.  
"I could say the same to you..." replied Sakuya unsheathing her dagger when all of the suddne Marisa Flandre Remela appeared out of no where with harpoon spear rifles.  
Akuya got out her neon pink and grim black scythe and said "you axd for it so don't say anything when you end up DEAD."  
Akuya was scared. She was afraid she would die that night. But she didn't. Instead, she sliced through all of them in nearly one strike... except _**SAKUYA!**_

It was rivers and rivers of blood they all kept bleeding. She knew Sakuya would die from blood loss if she did not do anything...  
"Akuya-sister... please help..." Sakuya begged.  
But Akuya turned away and ran and ran to another part of Gensokyo.

"_**SUIKA YUKARI REIMU CIRNO MIKO PATCHOULI SOMEONE HELP!**_" screamed the dying Sayaka. But it was too late. She had already died by the time they arrived.  
"Oh hey its you" said Reimu  
"Yeha what of it... BITCH." replied Ayaka softly yet confidently.  
"I want u back bb she said and started singing about how Ayaka in a very dark and depressing way.  
She had an amazing voice that sounded like ponycorns on autotune.  
"Ok" Ayaka said and they made out passonatelhy.


	3. Starstruck Chapter 4 Frozen Over Lakes

The next day Reimu was ice ksatign when she ran in to Miko.

"Ohayo guuuuuuuuuuuuuurlllll," Miko said.

"Konchiwa!," Reimu replied falsely, highfiving Miko awewsomely.  
Then all of a sudden Reimu fell down on her face and her skirt went up and she started bleeding a lot and she started sobbing tears of blood.

"Whoa girl what's wrong," Miko sad shocked,

"**_I DONT KNWO,_**" she screamed in replie. "**_CAN WE CALL THE COPS OR SOMETHING I THINK I'M DYING?!_**"

"**_yeaH UH HOW?_**"Miko replied starting to freak out.

"**_fUCK I DON'T KNOW BITCH YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE?!_**" Reimu yelled starting to get angry...

And then... images flashed in her mind... all were dark and gothic... and vampiric and satanic.

"Oh no,"

"What?"

Reimu did not reply as she ran away to the nearest Hot Topic. She simply lost control of herself. Then she texted Ayaka for her to meet her at the Hot Topic. Then all of the sudden she apepard there.

Reimu put on some tight midnight black PVC leather leggings with some black leather knee-high boots with spikes on the soles and to top it off a denim wash faded oversized pentagram t-shirt finished with an inverted cross necklace. She painted her nails dark sparkly black and put on white foundation, dark blue eyeliner and eyeshadow with black lipstick. As she put on the last bit of lipstick her fangs broke through her gums and knocked out her old tiny teeth and the delicious taste of blood filled her mouth... She wanted more of it.

"Wowie you look kawaii," Ayaka said to her.

Ayaka was wearing a long obsidian black corset lolita dress that showed off her fantabulousticsome boobs with jet black fishnet tights and coal stilletto pumps, her hair in a messy updo with a bow of hair, pitch-black with amethyst tips. Her makeup was a palette of collars emphasising her beauty. She looked beautiful in everywafer. Her accessories included lolita leather wrist cuffs with lace with flower pattern, a cross necklace on a chain, nekomimi, and a cat tail.

"Not as kawaii as you lol"

Reisen walked in.

"Hey Ayaka! Reimu!" she said

"What do you want?" Ayaka replied coldly."

"Miko is having a tea party, and the dress code is animal hats. It'll be super gothic if you wanna gcome!" she said enthusiastically.

"oh yeah sure wel come thatd be kawaii" said Reimu in reply "hey youll come too right ayaka-senpai"


	4. Starstruck Chapter 5 Walking on Rainbows

Chapter 5 Walking on Rainbows

"But… But I don't have an animal hat!" she replied.

"That's okay," said a Reimu, "you can have mine,"  
"Rrkay!" she replied.

Then Ayaka and Reimu made their way to the partyt with Reisen.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ayaka-chin and Reimu=-san!  
a,ozpi saod.

Then all of the sudden Patchouli Remelia and Yukari and Mamizou appeareda out of nowhere and took of their animal hats and turned into animals and wre going to fight the people.

Reim ugasped shiockked and Ayaka got out her magic styff and startred to fight them to.

Reimu was so shcoked that she just ran away but Ayaka was so graceful and dainty yet brave and destroyed them all in one hit. Ayaak was really good at Magic. It just came to her naturally. Her favourite kdin of Magic was Death Magic and Cold Magic. Btu she aws good at ALL types of Magioc.  
Scarlet then apeprard and said **_"Reimu you are the chosen one and yuoum ust fufil the great prophecy and—" but then she died!_**


End file.
